


went through hell and back again

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [21]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Chrome had spent the better part of a year away from Namimori, learning from the best Sentinel-Mist in Japan.She seemed to have chosen a hell of a time to finish her training and return home.(Part of my KHR Sentinel-Guide AU)
Relationships: Basil/Chrome Dokuro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	went through hell and back again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Scream” by Besomorph ft Riell

Tensions had been running high since before she returned home, and Hibari Chrome, formerly Dokuro Nagi, wondered if her Alpha Primes would be more or less tense if she’d remained in Tokyo for a little longer. She’d been training as both a Sentinel and a Mist, working as an apprentice to one of the Den Sentinels of the Alpha Prime of Japan’s Pride, and now that she had finished her training and was finally allowed to return to Namimori, to her Pride, there was _trouble_.

She couldn’t find it in herself to dislike the current situation, though. It had led her Guide straight to her, even if he was yet to come online. The online Guides of the Pride were spending hours with him every day, usually in pairs or trios, and while Chrome was yet to be permitted to meet him properly, she had known from the moment she scented him that he was to be hers.

She understood why she had to wait, and spent her spare time with the other female Sentinels in the Pride. Hana had finally come online while Chrome was in Tokyo, and Chrome was glad to have another female Sentinel about who was close to her in age. Meeting all the new additions – including Tsuyoshi and Takeshi’s Guides, Tetsuya’s Guide, the Sun Arcobaleno, and a visiting latent Sentinel named Dino – took up even more of her time, and she managed to push down the desire to seek out her ~~hurting-aching-who _didthis_ toyou~~ Guide until finally – _finally_! – her Alpha Primes gave her the all-clear.

She was torn between anxiety and excitement over her pending meeting with her Guide. Excitement, because this was _her Guide_ , who she’d been longing to find since she’d come online in distress at having been given to child traffickers by her own _mother_. Anxiety, because she was scarred and slightly broken and not at all what people expected of a Sentinel, and what if her Guide _rejected her_ —

“Calm, imouto,” Tsuna murmured, placing a hand on her back gently. She took a deep breath, relaxing beneath her Pride Alpha’s touch and familiar presence. “He’s been wanting to meet you, too, ever since he heard we had found his match.”

“I—” Chrome didn’t get the chance to say anything more, for it was at that moment that she heard the door to Basil’s isolation room open, and her Guide was led towards her by her brother. Her gaze was fixed on the doorway, hearing honed in on the heartbeat of her Guide as he came ever closer.

Her awareness of Tsuna and even Kyouya faded into the background, and the instant her Guide stepped into the room, it was as though something was set alight inside her. His blue eyes met hers, shocked and then warm and gentle and so _very_ fond, and then he took a step towards her. She stood, holding out her hands to him, and he grasped them to pull her into his arms gently. She wrapped her arms around him in turn, burying her nose in the crook of his neck, and felt it as his gifts unfurled. He slid easily from latent to online, their bond springing into place as if it had always been there, just waiting for them to meet, and he sighed into her hair as his arms tightened around her carefully.

“Sentinel,” he murmured, and Chrome giggled a little against his neck, holding back tears of relief. She pulled back just enough to look up at him.

“Guide,” she returned the greeting, and let her eyes close as he dipped his head to rest their foreheads together.

Their bond, new and delicate and _beautiful_ , resonated between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet this time~


End file.
